robloxcbfandomcom-20200213-history
Round Type
Round Types - There are many round types, and the list continues to expand as updates happen to the game. The current existing game modes (at the time of writing) are listed below: - Normal Round In a Normal Round, everything proceeds as normal with no changes. - Chaos Insurgency VS SCP Foundation In this gamemode, Free Users can become Chaos Insurgency without needing a gamepass. SCPs still spawn. The Mobile Task Force fight against the Chaos Insurgency Note: It's not like rBreach's Deathmatch Mode, the underground access is NOT cut off - Class D Run Only Class D and SCPs spawn, no NTF, Security or Scientists. - SCP-178 Attack This gamemode has only NPC SCPs. There is one SCP-178 in nearly every room. Note: SCP-073 and SCP-999 can still spawn, if someone has the points to be SCP-073 or bought SCP-999. SCP-073 will very likely spawn, as there are many people that have enough points for it. However SCP-999 spawning is Legendary. NOTE: If your game isn't fully loaded then SCP-178's skin won't show up, making SCP-178 invisible. It also doesn't show up in Spectator Mode. - Mayhem Mode Basically the same as the Normal Containment Breach, only that it's a Massive Containment Breach, and there are considerably way more SCPs then normally. - SCP-682 Breach In this gamemode, only SCP-682 spawns. But since only 1 is too weak, there will be 2 SCP-682's with no other SCPs, excluding SCP-073 and SCP-999 - Zombie Outbreak Only SCP 008-1 ( Zombies) spawns as SCPs. Fun Fact: They spawn in SCP-682's Chamber instead of their actual Containment Chamber. SCP-008 Instances that were spawned get a Level 5 Keycard, while Instances that got infected by SCP-008 Instances that were spawned at the start of the round, get a Level 4 Keycard. - SCP-354 Breach In an SCP-354 Breach round, everyone is either an SCP or MTF/Security. SCP-354 is spawning SCP-354-X Instances which are black creatures with red (or white?) eyes and you must shoot them, they do have ranged attacks so don't think you're safe far away. If SCP-354-X kill you, you turn into one of them. SCP-354-X Instances do not stay dead and will respawn at the lake. This round goes on until the timer expires or if the humans repair the generators to seal off the lake or all the MTF have been killed. If you're MTF and you just camp your spawn room, you can just wait until the round ends, and you will actually win instead of the SCPs, even if they got to the elevator. This makes free points, but don't expect people to like you after that, and don't wonder if they target you over and over again. - Endless Staircase Mode It's not actually a staircase, it's just a giant Maze that Class-D have been used to sent into SCP-087. There will be 2 SCP-087 Instances spawning, and they must kill all the Class-D, while the Class-Ds have to either survive long enough or get to the exit.